Efímero
by AlekseiCld
Summary: Despierto y no estás. El viento juega a ser tú y me habla con tu voz, burlándose o quizá tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. No lo se, sólo sé que el tiempo a tu lado fue tan efímero como un fuego artificial. Se extinguió igual que uno, de hecho.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Como siempre ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que me aparecí por aquí, pero es que la vida adulta es un caos. Como sea, se que tengo una historia pendiente y he estado trabajando en otro capítulo, del que llevo un pequeño adelanto, pero de repente me llegó este chispazo. Este capítulo será como una introducción a la historia que iré desarrollando (sí, estoy en cero). Espero que les agrade este pequeño capítulo, es cortito pero ya se irán alargando. ¡Saludos!**

* * *

Takeru se despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor a mitad de la noche, como solía pasar últimamente. Miró a su derecha y el espacio vacío, intacto y frío le causó un desasosiego con el que no se acostumbraba a vivir. Se acurrucó suspirando y tomó la otra almohada aferrándose a ella, como si ésta pudiera hacer desaparecer sus miedos. Intentó dormir pero le resultó imposible. El reloj marcaba las 3:30 de la mañana y el rubio supuso que le esperaba un largo día.

Se levantó de la cama con esfuerzo y se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba en su habitación. Pensó en ella y se sumió aún más en sus miedos y ansiedades. Dirigió su mirada al espejo que pendía sobre la pared blanca y le regresó la mirada un Takeru blanco como el papel, por un segundo le pareció ver una silueta que se asemejaba a ella.

-Vuelve a la cama, cielo- le murmuró su voz. Sonaba extraña, pero Takeru se dejó llevar y se acomodó nuevamente entre las sábanas. Hacía frío y sintió el inmediato calor que las cobijas le proporcionaron. El recuerdo de Hikari se desvaneció en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Se dejó arropar por la nostalgia y se quedó dormido nuevamente, desando no despertar jamás, porque sabía que al menos en sueños la vería… Antes de que la pesadilla se desencadenara otra vez y él se quedara solo rodeado de oscuridad.


	2. ¿Socios?

¡Hola! Los dejo con la lectura de un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

-¡Yagami-san, teléfono!

Hikari salió de su oficina suspirando con hastío. Levantó el auricular.

-Uchiseto, te he dicho mil veces que tengo mi extensión propia- dijo con molestia.

-Lo se- respondió una suave voz masculina- De imaginar que sales del cubículo hecha una furia, me prendo.

Hikari ignoró el comentario rodando los ojos y le preguntó a su interlocutor qué se le ofrecía.

-Bien, también me gusta que vayas directo al grano- Rio- Sube a mi oficina ¿Quieres?

Hikari avanzó hasta el elevador, comenzando a sudar. Ichiji Uchiseto era definitivamente uno de los hombres más atractivos que conocía, sin mencionar inteligente. Lo había conocido en una fiesta a la que Miyako le insistió en ir después de que ella se enclaustrara después del _incidente._ Uchiseto estaba sentado en una esquina, tratando de leer un pequeño libro de bolsillo y al perder a su amiga entre la multitud después de unos cuantos tragos, Hikari se acercó a la única persona en esa habitación que no parecía perdida en alcohol, sentándose a su lado. El había levantado la mirada con un gesto inquisitivo y la miró fijamente por un momento. Lo siguiente que supo Hikari es que se encontraba en uno de los baños de la casa, sentada en el lavabo mientras un completo extraño la penetraba. Ella estaba completamente dispuesta a olvidar el incidente pero aquel muchacho logró contactarla días después demostrando tras unas cuantas salidas que era capaz de mantener una conversación bastante decente y no solo era bueno para… ciertas cosas. Se dio cuenta que venía de una familia importante pero realmente se esforzaba por no hacerlo notar. Al final se había establecido una sola amistad con otros tintes de vez en cuando. Nada de lo que preocuparse, por un silente acuerdo mutuo. Uchiseto finalmente terminó por ofrecerle un puesto administrativo a Hikari en el corporativo del par de hoteles de los que resultó ser dueño. El corto ding del elevador al llegar al último piso en el edificio sacó a Hikari de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡Ahí estás! - Dijo animadamente Uchiseto.

-Supongo… ¿Qué sucede?

El sonrió animado y rodeó una pequeña mesa cubierta con una manta.

-Ven, acércate – La chica lo hizo al mismo tiempo en que el quitaba la manta, revelando una pequeña maqueta – ¡Un nuevo complejo! ¡En Londres!

-¿Bromeas?

-No, ya compré el terreno- Hikari lo miró incrédula- Además, eso no es todo… ¡Quiero que lo administres completamente! Bueno, obviamente lo haré yo, pero quiero que administres de manera directa en Inglaterra. Serás algo así como una extensión mía.

-Inglaterra…- Hikari parpadeó varias veces- Estás demente. ¿Cómo se supone que me vaya? ¿Cuándo? ¡No tengo experiencia para eso!

-No seas ridícula, tienes bastante experiencia ya y no confiaría en otra persona que no fueras tú. Te irías aproximadamente en un año qué se yo. Estoy tratando de acelerar la construcción lo más que pueda.

-Estás derrochando… ¡Tirando mucho dinero, Ichiji!- La chica sacó su Tablet- ¿Y las organizaciones benéficas? ¿El orfanato?

-Tranquilízate, conseguirás que despida a mi asistente porque tú lo haces mucho mejor- él se sentó despreocupadamente en un sofá de piel que había en su oficina- Las donaciones que hago obviamente están aparte y listas. Estamos generando suficientes ingresos para construir ese complejo, te lo aseguro. No haría nada que no me generara certeza. Y hablando de eso, quiero que dejes de ser mi empleada.

\- ¿De qué carajo hablas? - Hikari se sentía muy confundida mientras veía como el se incorporaba y se acercaba con lentitud, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero darte un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado… Verás, mis padres tienen la mitad de las acciones de este lugar, y quieren vender un 10% a un imbécil que no me cae nada bien. Entonces les dije que podía conseguir a un mejor postor.

-¡Deja de bromear!- Exclamó Hikari entendiendo la indirecta- Yo no podría comprar ni siquiera el mínimo porcentaje de esto, Ichiji.

\- ¿Quién habla de que lo compres? Lo compraré yo y estará a tu nombre. Regalo de cumpleaños, ¿Entiendes?

-¡¿Piensas engañar a tus padres para tener más de la mitad de las acciones?!

-No seas boba. Las compraré para ti y ellos lo saben. Por supuesto les llamó la atención que lo quiera hacer, pero confían en mí. Aunque pusieron una condición. El que tengas ese 10% dependerá de como te vaya en Londres.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo como para que vengas con estas estupideces, Ichiji, en serio- dijo ella caminando de regreso al elevador.

\- Nunca en la vida he sido más serio sobre algo, Hikari- le dijo tras alcanzarla- Prefiero hacer esto a que las vendan a ese tipo.

\- Ichiji pero regalar un porcentaje así como sin nada es… Santo cielo…- Hikari se recargó en la pared, comenzando a ver borroso. ¿Cómo se había metido en eso?

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Ichiji mientras acortaba la distancia- ¿Quieres ser mi socia?

Hikari sintió el aliento tibio del muchacho, percibiendo el aroma del cigarrillo mentolado que quizá había fumado antes de esa conversación. Sintió las piernas flaquear. El comenzó a delinear su escote con un dedo.

\- Estás demente…

\- ¿Es un sí?

* * *

 **Lo cortaré aquí y dejaré la parte de Takeru que tenía pensada para otra ocasion, después de todo esto se enfocó en Hikari. Nuevamente cortito, pero creo yo significativo. Trataré de postear más seguido.**


End file.
